Living
by Higgy
Summary: Learn about the life of Liam Giles. Siblings, School and Stupid wanna-be stepmums
1. 1

This is a weird little thing I wrote because I needed to write something and I didn't feel like writing any of my normal fics. You can review if you like and I will carry on if you want me to, but it may just stand on its own. Luv Higgy xxx  
  
Have you ever felt like you're the loneliest person in the world? I have. It's hard but I've managed it. You know when you find the one place in the entire world where you can be alone and no one can bother you? I love that. It's very weird that the only place I can do that is where people surround me. At home.  
  
My house is always filled with people. No matter what day, what time, what place or even what room you're in you can always guarantee that there will be at least one other person in there. So here's my life, laid out in full. But first, I'll have to introduce the characters that dominate my life.  
  
My Dad. Rupert Giles. He's a great guy, no matter who you ask they will say that. Really. He's a Librarian at my school and it's great. Loads of other kids would be horrified at the thought of their parent working in the same building as them, but I think it's great. He'll always be there when I need someone. Either to yell to about work or to talk to about friends plus I get a lift home. My dad's a great guy, there's only one mistake he's ever made.  
  
Veronica. The mistake. And before you say anything, she's NOT my mum. She will never be my mum. Ever. Dad's just getting to know her as a friend. Who he likes. A lot. Okay so maybe he's dating her. But it won't last any longer. Two years is long enough. That's when mum died. She was really really sick with Leukaemia and she was getting better for a bit but then she got worse and well... Anyway, Veronica will not last any longer. We wont let her. She's a right cow who gets stressed over the teensiest bit of trouble. We all hate her.  
  
Now by we I mean my siblings and me. I've got four of them, two brothers and two sisters.  
  
Darla. She's my older sister. Born a year before me and always trying to push me around. She thinks that just because she's the oldest, she's the boss. Sometimes she's the stressiest girl on the planet, other times she's actually okay. She's got blonde hair that she's always brushing or washing to make perfect and I don't think she's got any less than sixty pairs of shoes. Apparently you need a new pair for each occasion. I'll never understand her.  
  
Penn. Annoying middle child who thinks he's the tough guy of the family. At twelve years old, he thinks that anyone who speaks about his family or friends the wrong way deserves to be hit repeatedly until they take it back. He's always in trouble at school and I think dad's actually thinking of getting a reservation in the headmaster's office. When he's at home though Penn's actually an all right kid. He likes to stay in his room and plan his next prank but he can be a sweet kid sometimes. Sometimes.  
  
Drusilla. She's my little sister at only eleven years old. She's pretty weird mostly and she likes to talk to her doll that she's had since she was a baby. It's called Miss. Edith and it used to be our grandmum's before she died. It's a freaky little thing with starey glass eyes. I don't know why she likes it so much I guess that just proves how weird she is. Dru always says weird things too and sometimes even Dad doesn't know what to say to her. She rarely makes any sense. But it's rather amusing to listen to her.  
  
William. I guess he's my favourite out of my siblings. He's the baby at only six years old and he loves to be reminded of that fact. He doesn't even mind when we call him Baby, I think it's because that's what mum used to call him. Will's a funny kid. He hates school with a passion because we're not there and he gets a little scared when he's on his own. He loves his brothers and sisters and he hates it if we get mad at him. He's a great kid and he'll do anything to keep us happy even take part in one of Penn's schemes.  
  
That's my family. Weird isn't it? We live in this pretty cool huge house in England. It's so big it's almost like a mansion we even get our own rooms' plus two spares in case anyone comes over to stay. My friends love coming over to stay because they can get away with anything. Seriously we once got away with playing football in the hall, dad didn't even care. Only problem was, Veronica did. She banned us from the telly and grounded us for two weeks until dad said it was fine and it got cut down to one week because of 'safety issues'.  
  
My friends are all cool. All of us kids go to the Simon Langton Grammar School except for William who's still in Primary. Darla's in her last year, the year above mine and she hangs out with the most popular group of girls and she's respected by practically everyone. I'm in year ten and I'm not as popular as Darla but most people know who I am. Penn's the tough guy in year eight and he hardly ever does any work. Drusilla's in year seven and she's only got a small group of friends but as long as she's happy, I don't care. William's always complaining that he wants to go to school with us because he hates being the odd one out.  
  
Back to my friends. In my group, there's Buffy, Willow, Xander, Doyle, Wesley and me. We're all friends and no one's dating each other. Willow and Xander were once but they broke up, it was just ruining their friendship so they gave up. Buffy's the cool one, Willow's the smart one, Xander's the funny one, Doyle's the unlucky/clumsy one and Wesley's the shy one. As for me, well I guess I'm the one with the money and the house.  
  
Well that's pretty much it. Oh wait I forgot...  
  
Me. I'm Liam Giles. I'm fifteen years old and this is my life. 


	2. 2

Okay here's my typical Tuesday. It's barely seven in the morning and my younger brother William is waking me up. This happens pretty much everyday really. My dad sends him to wake me up when I don't respond to his yells. I don't mind, William is actually a pretty good alarm.  
  
"Liam?" there he is. Peeking his little head round the door and whispering my name. I know he wont wait for an answer, he never does. As usual he creeps across my floor and I make a few fake snores to appease him. Quiet as a six year old can be, he pulls back one side of the covers gently and slips in beside me. He giggles and wriggles slightly before settling down to rest his head on my chest. "Daddy says you have to get up now."  
  
I give a fake snore again and he doesn't even lift his head to double-check this time. I guess he knows I'm awake really. Smirking to myself I wait for the perfect moment. I don't want to ruin it do I?  
  
Suddenly my room is filled with shrieks and giggles of laughter as I tickle him senseless. We always do this. Every morning, it's like a secret little ritual for just Will and me. I remember to stop soon though. Last time I carried on William had a little accident on my bed. Then Veronica got mad at him and began yelling. She only does it when Dad's out or working. She can't control us really. Stupid woman.  
  
Eventually I have the strength and will to get out of bed and lift William into my arms. He's still giggling slightly and I know he's going to tell dad as soon as we get downstairs. I somehow manage to balance him in one arm and grab clean clothes with the other. Don't ask me how. We go into the bathroom and he sits on the toilet whilst I get changed. He was asking me all these questions about my school and I answered as usual that he couldn't come. He pouted and I wondered if he would let it go, or have a temper tantrum again.  
  
Luckily he chose the former and we got downstairs without any screaming. Penn and Dru are at the table eating their toast and cereal. Darla is munching on an apple telling Dru about what a good makeover she could give her. I roll my eyes and help William into his seat next to dad. I take my seat next to him after giving Penn a swift kick for stealing my CD last night. I think he knows what it's for, because he grins and doesn't kick back.  
  
Dad and Veronica are talking about something. I don't bother to become involved. It's probably just her telling him about what a disgrace we are to the family. What family? This is our family. Everyone in this room excluding her.  
  
So it's a normal Tuesday right? We're eating our breakfast and talking about what lessons we've got today, who's dating who at school, what work's like, what chaos Penn's been causing and why William can't come to school with us. It's this precise moment my life gets turned upside down. Penn's talking to me about a new prank, Dru and Darla are both whispering, William is now under the table hugging my knee and Dad and Veronica turn to us.  
  
Dad's smiling and Veronica's got that evil glint in her eye. Dad says she's not evil but look at her! Black hair and brown eyes with no emotion except hatred in them. There's never been an eviler person in the world. And right now, that evil glint is directed at all of us kids. "William can you come up here please and take your seat." William ignores Veronica and deliberately sits on Darla's lap to annoy her. We have taught him well.  
  
"Now. Darla, Liam, Penn, Drusilla and William." That's another thing, she always uses our full names! "Your father and I have some exciting news." My head immediately fills with ideas of what could be so exciting.  
  
Veronica's leaving? We've won the lottery? Penn's not in trouble? Veronica's leaving? She's leaving dad? We've got a new telly? Veronica's leaving? Darla's never allowed to buy new boots? Veronica's leaving? Dru's not weird? William's coming to our school? But the main one was still Veronica's leaving?  
  
Here comes the bomb to ruin my day. My year. My life. My exsistence. Everything!  
  
"You're going to have a new baby brother or sister. I'm pregnant."  
  
But she's still leaving? Right?  
  
#############  
  
Dun dun dun!!! Poor kids. Please review and give ideas or improvements. 


	3. 3

We're all frozen. Nobody's moved in the past few seconds. Can you blame us? The über bitch has just dropped a bomb on our happy little family. Darla is holding William on her lap, Penn's staring at dad, Dru's watching her hands and William's just looking confused. I don't think I can speak.  
  
Dad's smile has decreased slightly and he's looking at all of us in turn. "Aren't you pleased? Veronica and I are going to have a baby." God don't remind us dad.  
  
"I don't want a new baby. Thank you." William just whispered. Poor kid. He doesn't understand what this means. They're going to have a kid, nothing we can do about that. They just felt like telling us first. Well thank you very much. They couldn't have told us they were planning for a kid? Then we could have done something before they got close.  
  
I can't speak. I can barely breathe properly. It's time's like this I'm glad I'm not the eldest. Darla's going to take charge, she always does. "Come on guys." She's picked up William and is leading us back upstairs to her room. This is a sure sign that she doesn't want dad or Veronica coming in. only my room and hers have locks on, and my room isn't really suitable for little kids to sit in for extended time.  
  
We've all followed her upstairs, Penn and Dru have scuttled in and I'm bringing up the rear. Maybe this is a dream? And Will is going to come in and bite me for not getting up when he asked nicely. God I hope so.  
  
No such luck. I walk in behind them and lock the door. Will is sitting in the middle of Darla's bed with Penn and Dru beside him. Darla's pacing and I can't really move anymore. I sit with the others and find I can't look at them. It's silent for a while. All of us lost in thought. I can't believe this.  
  
"Ew, that means they had sex." Thanks Penn, now I have that visual. God siblings are so annoying. Dad and Veronica? Yuk! Oh my god if it's a girl then it'll be Veronica, version 0.5. Evil evil evil evil! And if it's a boy? God I don't need another younger brother.  
  
"What's sex?"  
  
"Not now William sweetie. I'll tell you when you're older." Darla can talk. That's good, because I can't I really can't. Another kid? Why? Dad already has five. Does he really want another one? Bet he didn't, bet Veronica forced herself onto him and made sure the condom broke or something. That bitch. She's ruined everything.  
  
"I don't want a baby brother or sister. I'm a baby." William's whining slightly and I know he's getting upset with all this. He doesn't understand. Why would he? He's six and he hates Veronica just as much as the rest of us. Possibly more, he misses mum. We all do.  
  
Darla's sat on the bed, as well now, I'm glad she has a double bed or we'd be breaking it by now. Oh she's trying to explain to William. "There's going to be a baby Will. There's nothing we can do about that. We can't make Veronica stop being pregnant, she's going to have a baby." That's really done it. It's not just a bad dream any more it's real. William is crying now repeating that he's the baby over and over again.  
  
Darla's trying to hush him and now Dru's joining in that she doesn't want a baby brother or sister either. She's burrowed against my chest and is whining away. Penn's not crying. He won't. But he's staring into space trying to grasp the concept of what's happening. He's trying to help comfort Dru with me and I can't help but pull him into the hug. He doesn't bother trying to get free, just sits there.  
  
Soon we're all huddled together in the middle of Darla's bed some of us crying some of us comforting, some of us both. None of us want this stupid kid and I know that we're making Veronica feel guilty. That little thought make me smile slightly, but then it's gone and I'm holding Will as he cries loudly. Dru's stopped sobbing but is still sniffing away tears. Darla's got back up and is pacing whilst trying to redo her makeup she smudged. Penn's not sure what to do.  
  
Dru's still sniffing when she asks the question we were all thinking. "Does that mean he doesn't want us anymore?" Darla's there shaking her head and trying to mop up Dru's tears.  
  
"Dad still loves us. Never forget that. He promised that he'd always love us and he meant it. Okay?" She's still handing out tissues to Dru and herself. I've taken a few and trying to make Will look more presentable. He's still whimpering slightly but at least he's not booing his eyes out any more.  
  
"Kids? We have to go now."  
  
That's dad yelling up the stairs. Great as if this morning wasn't enough now we have to go to school. My life keeps getting better and better doesn't it?  
  
############  
  
Well? Look at the pretty review button...push the button. Push it! You know you want to... 


	4. 4

We're here. It's taken longer than usual and we've only just arrived in time, but we're here. Outside the big square building of boredom and despair. We're late because of Will. He didn't want to go to school today. Not at all.  
  
None of us spoke in the car on the way here and dad didn't ask us anything either. I think he understands that we're all mad and upset about the whole thing. When we pulled up outside William's school he began crying again and latched onto my arm. He screamed for a bit about being left behind and that he was the baby before I had to get out of the car and carry him to the gates. Poor sod. Poor all of us.  
  
I took him to the gates and pried him from my arm. Dad stayed in the car. Wise man, Will would have just kicked and screamed more. I hugged him and told him that we'd see him in the car after school and that we'd make sure we had a treat waiting for him. He calmed down slightly and whimpered that he didn't want he baby to be there when he got home. I laughed and said it wouldn't be. He accepted the answer and slowly went through the gates to his school. I watched as he met up with some friends before walking back to the car and climbing in.  
  
Now we're at our school. Simon Langton Grammar School. We're all pretty smart kids and we all passed the admission test without any real problems. I climb out of the car again and straighten my uniform. Well it was uniform at the beginning of the year. Now it's really my style. We all do it. There's not one of us who hasn't customised their uniform. And I don't just mean our family; practically the whole school have their own style of uniform, except some snotty year sevens who think it's wrong for some reason.  
  
Darla's wearing her hooped earrings and about every piece of none regulation jewellery she can find as well as all her make up. She's even wearing her heels to school but the teachers don't care because they're black. Penn's got his badges and traditional black cap on which for some reason even the teachers let him get away with. I think he told them he had a problem with his head and needed to hide the scars. Dru's got her nails painted by Darla and her old necklace she got from grand mum with Miss Edith. We'd even taught William how to do his sleeves rolled up and hair scruffy for fashion reasons. All the other kids though he was cool. I think it was our family who invented the non-uniform uniform.  
  
Then there's me. I've got my hair spiked and home made wristbands round my wrists. They're made from my school jumper I never wore, so technically they're uniform. Then I have my scuffed blue trainers that pass for school shoes to the blind teachers at our place. My belt's bright petrol blue instead of the regulation black, but everyone thinks it's cool. So that's my uniform. Great isn't it? And none of the teachers seem to care so we all get away Scott free.  
  
None of us have waved goodbye to dad, I don't think he was expecting it today, so he's just toddled off to his library while we make our way to registration. Dru and Penn have gone off to their form room over the other side of the school. Darla and me are slowly making our way to ours. Our teachers don't care if we're late, we usually are and so are the rest of the class.  
  
She waves goodbye as I reach room E10 which is my form room and carries on to hers round the corner. I walk in with my head down and throw my stuff on the desk next to Doyle. He takes one look at my face and ignores the no talking rule while Mr. Hanna does the register. "Hey what's up with you Lee? You got a face like thunder." He has a cool Irish accent and he always gets the girls because of it. Wish I had one.  
  
By now Buffy, Willow, Xander and Wesley are all leaning in to listen to my answer. A few people in our form are turning round to watch us before starting up their own conversations. Mr. Hanna looks severely pissed that we're all talking, but I really don't care today. "Bad news in the Giles home. Veronica's pregnant. She's going to have a bloody kid."  
  
Willow's smiling. Why exactly? "Congratulations!" Buffy's also smiling. Why? What is it with girls and babies? It's like a stupid gene they all have. See give a woman a baby and they'll be all gooey and pathetic. Give a guy a baby and he nearly drops it. Women are crazy.  
  
Xander's pulling a face and is looking at me like I've grown another head. "Five wasn't enough for your dad?" I shake my head and I think he knows how I feel about this kid already.  
  
"Apparently not. They told us this morning. It was awful. We were eating." Xander's patting my shoulder and Wesley's looking at me like I've just lost my mum all over again. "I hate Veronica! Why the hell did she have to come and ruin everything?"  
  
"Women do that." Wesley answers and dear god he's right. Women do. Thank the lord I'm single. Buffy and Willow are whispering girly things about how cute babies are and I have to turn away. Poxy girls.  
  
"When you're quiet done with your own conversation Liam maybe you'd like to answer to your name in the register." Oh God. Now Mr. Hanna's starting. Stupid gay prick. Yes I know he's married but come on! Look at his hair. It screams faggot.  
  
"Why should I when you can see me perfectly well? I'd have thought it was obvious I was here if you can see me." That's done it. He looks mad now. Shouldn't have done that. Willow's looking at me like I'm crazy, god I think I am. "Er...Sir." Maybe he wont be so bad?  
  
He sighs and continues with the register. Phew.  
  
"Liam I expect to see you in my office at 1:30."  
  
Dammit!  
  
########  
  
Like it? Review or the evil fairies that help me write this fic will fly away and it'll stop here! Luv Higgy xxx. 


	5. 5

It's 1:40. I've just come out of Mr. Hanna's office. He is so evil. I hate that guy! Terrible Tuesday that's what today is. It just seems to be getting worse and worse.  
  
"How did it go?" Doyle asked and walked beside me. He was juggling three tennis balls and I'm debating whether to ask where he got them from. No doubt he stole them from the gym after our lesson. He never did much work during gym, just eyed up the girls in their shorts.  
  
"Got a detention tomorrow. No bigee. Not like I've never had one before is it?" Seriously, it's not. One of us four is in detention everyday. More likely me and Penn than the girls. I think its Penn today. Doyle's nodding his agreement. He's usually the one sitting next to me in detention.  
  
"Guess not." Doyle's watching a sixth former go past when Darla approaches us. He's too caught up to notice. I give her a lopsided smile and she rolls her eyes before talking.  
  
"Hey Lee? You need to go see Dad. He said something about Mr. Hanna calling you a yob." I chuckle in acknowledgement and she smiles back, obviously aware that it's true. "Here give me some money and I'll go get Will's treat. I was heading up to the tuck shop anyway."  
  
"Great. Thank Darla. See you at home." Not a man of many words me. Me and Darla used to be thick as thieves when we were younger. Before Penn we used to be the real troublemakers. I used to be 'her boy' and she was my idol. Until we grew up. We kind of grew apart over the years, but we're cool. I give her my money and she's gone.  
  
Doyle and me have met up with Wes and Xander. We're on our way to the library when there's an explosion form the girls' toilets opposite us in the corridor. I smile and listen to the screams with some sort of twisted joy. It's nice to know that some people are having a shit time in their lives as well. Xander and Doyle are laughing hard when the girls all come running out screaming their heads off. Wesley's trying to hide his laughter but is failing miserably. I'm just happy smiling when I see the guilty one poke his head out from his hiding place.  
  
Penn's almost pissing himself laughing as he watches the girls run from their sanctuary. He's in the caretaker's cupboard and holding his stomach as water takes over the floor. Looks like I'm not going to be the only one in detention tomorrow. I walk past him and pat him on that black cap he's still wearing. My friends follow me and soon we're in the library. I don't know where Buffy and Willow are; I think they went to the canteen to get chips or something.  
  
Anyway, here I am. We've entered the room of doom as us kids call our dad's pride and joy. Doyle and Xander have already made themselves at home and are sitting on the table having a heated argument about which comic book character would win a battle or something. Wesley's got more respect for books then the rest of us. I think dad wanted one of his sons to turn out like Wesley. Didn't work.  
  
"Dad? Hey Dad I'm here!" I yell on purpose. I'm still so pissed at him for doing this to us. No doubt he'll tell me to be silent. It is a library after all. He comes storming out of his office, cleaning his glasses as usual and muttering something about needing to rearrange books. "Darla said you wanted me?"  
  
"Ah, yes I did Lee. Erm, what's this I hear about you and Mr. Hanna?" He asks and pushes Xander's feet off the desk. Doyle removes his without being pushed or asked. I sigh and roll my eyes. Is it national ruin Liam's life day or something?  
  
"He asked me a stupid question so I gave a stupid answer." I fold my arms and glare my father in the face. He'll back down if I do this for long enough. At least I hope he will. "I wasn't rude, or sarcastic or anything. He just wanted to pick on me."  
  
Dad's rolling his eyes and sighing again. He's also cleaning his glasses again. Why wont he stop doing that? Xander and Doyle are nodding to him and he's paying no attention. "Lee, Veronica's beginning to believe that you and your siblings are being difficult because you don't like her. She thinks you feel threatened by her presence and that she's trying to take the place of your mother."  
  
I can't do this right now dad! Not with my friends here! God are you stupid or something? Doyle had grabbed Xander and Wes and is already halfway to the door. Thank god someone understands. He nods to me and I smile in thanks. If I'm going to do this with my dad I need privacy.  
  
"Threatened? By her? Not likely! Look you know we don't like Veronica, we know we don't like Veronica. Why don't we just do what we've been doing for the past two years and ignore it?" I'm fuming now. How dare he load all this on me. Seriously! Today is so not my day is it?  
  
"We have not ignored this young man!" he's yelling back. God I hate it when he does this. "Every time Veronica tries to be nice to you, you all ignore her. It's not like she's not tried to get to know you. You children just wont listen to her. That's why we're having this child! I love Veronica and there's nothing you or your siblings can do about it! So you must learn to get on, because Veronica isn't going anywhere!"  
  
"Nor are we dad! Nor are we!"  
  
I stormed out of the library and away from him before I could say another word and get into more trouble.  
  
God I hate my life.  
  
#########  
  
God teenage life huh? Sucks to be Lee. Anyone want to review with ideas? Feel free. The button's right there. 


	6. 6

Three months later...

It's been three months since that day. Three months. Veronica's got a tiny bump and is having the worst mood swings of all time. Even mum wasn't this bad with Dru, Penn and Will combined. And that's saying something.

So at the moment Penn and I are in my room on the PS2 racing as usual. Dru is in her room listening to some CD and Darla is on the phone to Cordelia. I think Will's downstairs watching TV. I'm not sure. Dad and Veronica are both downstairs talking about something.

Penn's just overtaken me in his bloody mini. I have no idea how considering I'm playing as a corvette. So there's him goin at eighty miles an hour whilst I try to catch up going at one hundred and twenty, then I realise he's disconnected my controller. Little git. I push him off the bed and go to plug my controller back in when Will comes bursting into my room and leaps up to us on the bed.

"Lee! Penn! Dad and Veronica are fighting!" he squeaked and grabbed my hand trying to pull me to the door. No need. I was already up and grabbing Penn to take him with me. There was no need to ask where they were fighting. As we walked outside of my room we could hear their voices echoing up the stairs. They were in the hallway below us and we could see them through the banisters.

Penn ran down the hall but returned quickly with Darla and Dru in tow. Soon I was sitting with my legs dangling through the gaps in the railing like the rest of my siblings. Darla was next to me and Penn next to her. Dru was on my other side and Will was next to her. We were all silent as we listened to them fight.

"You have no idea what I'm going through Rupert!" Veronica was shouting and screeching at their dad and she sounded like a cat would if it was being sat on. The black haired bitch is pointing an accusing finger at our father and she's going pink in the face.

"I have had five children before now Veronica, I think I know what you are going through." He's raising his voice, but not yelling. Trust me, I know dad's yelling and he's not yelling yet.

"But you weren't the one with the brats inside you! You don't have to deal with a foreign body sharing yours all the time! I'm getting fat and you don't care! This is all your fault!" She just called us brats! I'm shocked, before now I've heard her call us much worse (obviously not in front of dad). Evil woman...

"But I still know what you are feeling." Dad's now yelling. The vein on his forehead is practically fit to burst and Veronica's pushing it now. "This child is ours Veronica! I know it's hard for you, but you have to understand that I want to be here for you. I really do." He's moving towards her slowly. No don't do that...

"I know but...but why do you have to go?" Go? Go where? Where's dad going?

"You know I don't want to my love." Love? Dad's moved forward and now he's resting his forehead against Veronica's. Bloody hell. If they kiss I swear... "But this is important. I wouldn't go otherwise."

"I know." Oh shut up and let the man speak woman. Where's he going? "I just...the kids..."

"You'll be fine with the kids. Darla and Lee can look after themselves." Wait a minute... "Penn will listen if you threaten him enough. Dru isn't any trouble and Will...Will just needs attention sometimes. I have full faith in you V." V? I can see Penn mentally noting that down for later.

Wait...is he seriously...

"I'll try. But I've never had them for so long alone. You're usually only gone for a day or so." The bitch is messing with y head here. She's making it sounds like...

"It's only for a few weeks." Weeks?!?!? Oh. My. God. How can he say that? Seriously hoping this is a dream or a joke. "And the kids will be as good as gold. You'll be fine sweetheart. I trust you." Well we don't!

"I'll try."

"I know. Now I'll go put my things in the car, you bring the kids downstairs and we'll talk to them together." He's already packed? Oh shit she's coming towards the stairs. Scarper! We ran back to our rooms and made sure we looked busy. Will had followed Penn and me and was lying on my bed when Veronica knocked.

"Boys? Can you please come downstairs for a minute?" She poked her head round the door before I could even say she could. The cow had no respect for privacy.

We nodded and followed her downstairs to the living room where she sat with dad. Darla and Dru were on the sofa opposite them. Will and Penn clambered up beside them and I stood next to it.

"Kids, I have to go away for a while. A few weeks actually. There's an important convention dealing with...things. I have to go." Dad's holding Veronica's hand and stroking his thumb over the back of it. God she's a cow. Dad used to do that to keep mum calm if she felt sick. He used to do it when she was in hospital before. Now she's taken that from mum. The bitch. "Veronica will stay here and look after you."

"We'll have fun, wont we kids?"

Yeah sure. Whatever you say Veronica. I don't know what dad is thinking when he nods and stands up. We follow him to the door and he kisses us all on the forehead before turning and getting into his car. He waves and we all waves back. Veronica's standing next to us and waving like mad. I don't think any of us are smiling. Dad pulls away and we wave until he's out of sight around the corner.

Veronica turns to us with a grin plastered on her face. "Ah ha!" she chuckles and smiles at us all. "Success little vampires, I have got rid of the old man." None of us laugh. Why should we? "Come on kids, your dad's gone. Party! You can do whatever the hell you want!"

At her words I can't help but smile. I don't know what she's thinking, but I know we're all planning a way to make these few weeks the worst of her life.

Like it? Hate it? Review it!


	7. 7

It's 3am when I'm woken up by a familiar sound. Veronica's screaming at something and stomping around like a dinosaur with divers boots on. Wonder what's got her so pissed off. Maybe bump's making her sick again. Or maybe she's just being a moody cow. At 3am?

"I can't believe this! You're meant to be six years old for Christ's sake William." Wait...William? She's yelling at my baby brother? Oh she's going to pay. "Are you just a big baby or something?"

I hear a high-pitched wailing noise and that can only be William. He's crying his eyes out by the sounds of it and I can't help but sigh as I get out of bed. What's he done now?

"Six years old William." Veronica's yelling and stomping back and forth along the landing when I get there. She's dragging stuff across to the stairway and William's just standing still, sobbing. Poor kid. "You're meant to be a big boy and you do this? I can't believe it. If your father were here..."

"Hey." I interrupt from the doorway. The über bitch is wearing her dressing gown over her nightshirt and William is standing in his baby blue pyjamas. "What's going on?"

She sighs and tries to make it look like it's the worst problem in the world. "William's wet the bed."

I look over to my brother and see the huge wet patch on his pyjama bottoms. He's sobbing and hiding his face in his arms, not looking at Veronica or me at all. The bed's also marked and Veronica's been taking the sheets downstairs to the kitchen to clean them.

"Okay." I answer and watch as she turns slightly pink at my tone of voice. Obviously she was expecting me to blow up and have a go at William. Why would I do that? We've all wet the bed at some point in existence.

"Okay? All you can say is okay?" she fumes and throws the ruined sheet she was holding to the floor. "Well fine then. You can deal with him whilst I go back to bed. Goodnight!" she slams the door shut on her way out.

I sigh and look over at a still wet William. He's still crying and wailing in his soaked pyjamas. I go over to the bed and grab the remainder of the sheets, putting them in a corner whilst I go to sort out William.

"Hey little buddy." I whisper and kneel in front of him. "What happened? You have an accident?" He nods and I wipe the tears from his face gently. He whimpers and wraps his arms round my neck, so I lift him gently and make my way towards the bathroom.

"I...I didn'...didn' mean to..." he sobs into my neck and I rub his back gently and run the bath water to a shallow depth. "I didn' mean to Lee... It was a...a accident..."

"I know." I murmur back and sit him on the toilet lid. He's still crying slightly so I make him blow his nose and wipe his eyes before I help him strip. I throw the damp clothing into a pile so I can sort them out when he's in bed. "Do you have to go now?" I ask and he shakes his head. I smile gently and lift him into the bath so he can rinse off.

"Lee? What are you doing up? I heard yelling." Darla pokes her head round the door and looks at me questioningly.

"Will had a little accident. Veronica yelled at him so I'm sorting him out." She nods and I can see that she's pissed that Veronica was yelling at him. "Can you take the clothes and sheets downstairs? I'll sort them out in the morning." She nods and soon is gone.

Soon William is clean and I dry him quickly. He still looks a little put out that Veronica yelled at him so I decided to give him a treat. I dress him in a pair of his boxers and an old tee shirt of his before draining the tub and taking him to my room.

I lay him in my bed and slip in next to him. He doesn't make a sound, just snuggles beneath the duvet and curls up next to me. I make sure he's wrapped up nice and warm and check he's asleep. He is and snoring softly.

Maybe tomorrow I'll double check he goes to the toilet before he goes to bed. Or maybe I'll comment on how awful a parent Veronica would make. Or maybe I'll just sleep now and make her life hell tomorrow.

!"£$&()

Yeah it's just a chapter to show how evil Veronica really is. I need some ideas if you've got any. Please tell me if you do! I'd love to have some. Thanks guys.


End file.
